


El otro ciervo

by RedJuliet (BlueJulieta)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Patronus Charm (Harry Potter), Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJulieta/pseuds/RedJuliet
Summary: Sexto año y la soledad parece ahogar a Draco. Aunque tal vez su ciervo no esta tan solo como él.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. Parte I

**Author's Note:**

> El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling, solo la trama del fic es mía.

**|D R A C O |**

— ¡Expecto Patronus!

Draco agitó la varita en el aire, expectante, en medio de la oscuridad del Bosque Prohibido. Como la última docena de veces ese día, no hubo ningún resultado, ni siquiera un patronus incorpóreo o un destello blanco, simple y llanamente nada. Para ese punto ya no había frustración o ira, solo desoladora decepción, la misma que parecía seguirlo desde el inicio de su sexto año en Hogwarts y que de a poco lo estaba ahogando, vaciándolo como los dementores que esperaba poder repeler algún día con ese hechizo.

Levantó la vista al crepúsculo que se divisaba entre las abundantes copas de los árboles, pronto anochecería por lo que debía salir de ahí, si en el día tenía que ser cuidadoso en el Bosque, no quería imaginar las criaturas nocturnas que lo rondarían en las sombras. Tomó su bolso y salió con pasos lentos, la verdad es que ir a las mazmorras tampoco resultaba tentador, estar en el colegio en primer lugar era asfixiante pero no le quedaba ninguna opción después del ultimátum que había recibido ese verano por parte del Señor Tenebroso.

Cuando finalmente estuvo en el camino al lado de la casa del guarda bosques, los últimos rayos de sol acariciaban las copas y alargaban las sombras por la colina, se detuvo un momento en la senda para tomar una larga bocanada de aire fresco luego del viciado ambiente del bosque; olía al humo de la cabaña del semi gigante, pasto y el delicado aroma de las flores de primavera que florecían tardías. No se dio cuenta en qué momento había cerrado los ojos y echado la cabeza hacia atrás, pero había funcionado, sentía sus músculos destensarse levemente después de horas tirantes como cuerdas de violín.

Al retomar su camino se percató de que había más personas subiendo por la vereda, un nutrido grupo de gryffindor en sus uniformes de quidditch que entre empujones y risotadas avanzaban adueñándose del sendero. Fue sencillo distinguir la figura de Harry Potter entre las demás, incluso con la falta de luz Draco podía reconocer su peculiar cabello y sus gafas redondas. La visión lo dejó calvado en su lugar, con los ojos fijos en él.

Sí había otra cosa aparte de su misión como mortífago capaz de hacer a su corazón sentirse pesado y su cuerpo saltar como si estuviera en un duelo era Harry Potter. Era de esa forma desde que se conocieron, pero hasta ese julio recluido en la mansión, con mortífagos paseando por su hogar y su Señor sentado en la mesa del comedor, es que fue capaz de ponerle nombre a aquel sentimiento. No fue hasta una noche que se despertó por los gritos de un muggle siendo torturados que se dio cuenta que el deseo irrefrenable de que Potter estuviera con él, confortándolo como parecía hacer con todos, salvándolo de su propia familia, ofreciéndole su mano, que supo que no solo deseaba su ayuda como un héroe. Que de pronto la imagen de Potter no solo le hacía sentir protegido sino también cálido.

Ese verano lo había reconocido, en medio de su odisea no le quedó demasiado tiempo para vacilar y reflexionar, solo lo aceptó, era una verdad tan simple como que necesitaba aire para vivir. Fue liberador y doloroso al mismo tiempo.

Ahora, alejado e inmóvil entre las sombras, sintiéndose cobarde, sucio y oscuro, entendía que la resignación era su única vía. Solo se quedó al lado de la destartalada estructura de piedra, anhelado de forma dolorosa que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, que el hecho que la menor de los Weasley caminara pegada a Harry no fuera la respuesta a una pregunta que aún no se había atrevido a hacerse.

La enérgica alegría de los leones dejó un silencio abrumador detrás, desaparecieron por la entrada del vestíbulo trasero del castillo. El sonido de una pesada puerta abrirse le hizo girar, encontrándose al enrome profesor viéndolo con una mal disimulada desconfianza.

—¿Necesitas algo? —cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos. La luz de la chimenea derramándose a su alrededor oscureció su ceño fruncido.

—No, no gracias —murmuró negando con la cabeza.

Retomó su camino, perdido en sus pensamientos, sin notar el rostro de sorpresa del hombre ante aquella pequeña muestra de cortesía.

* * *

El día siguiente Draco se despertó con el alba, sin importar si era sábado o si apenas había dormido unas horas, permanecer en cama le hacía sentir que perdía el tiempo. Se vistió sobriamente como siempre, con ropa oscura que Pansy le había dicho lo hacía lucir pálido como vampiro. Aquella vez no le prestó atención, él ni siquiera había visto un vampiro en persona. Se acomodó en su escritorio y revisó todos los libros que sacó ayer de la biblioteca, esperando encontrar una solución para el armario evanescente que aguardaba por él en la sala de los menesteres.

Tres horas después Blaise lo arrastró al gran comedor para desayunar, algo que en realidad había olvidado, su apetito casi desapareció desde el verano y ahora solo se alimentaba ocasionalmente de los dulces de Goyle y Crabble. Hace unos días notó como debía apretar más de los usual unos puntos de su cinturón, sus camisas le quedaban grandes y parecía que su bolso era más pesado cada día. Lo dejó pasar al igual que sus mejillas perdiendo color y sus ojeras oscureciéndose. Ya habría tiempo para eso después.

Se sentó en una esquina de la mesa, rodeado de sus compañeros de habitación, revolviendo los copos de avena sin ánimos, sabiendo que no podría hacer que pasar ni un bocado por su garganta. Se conformó con observar a los otros estudiantes, absortó en sí mismo.

Inevitablemente sus ojos terminaron en la mesa más ruidosa, justo al centro. Se permitió observarlo, repasar cada facción y deleitarse con cada gesto. Ese año Potter había crecido un buen par de centímetros, hasta casi alcanzarlo, la línea de su quijada se había vuelto fuerte y su cabello estaba solo un poco más controlado, haciéndolo lucir casi decente. Sin embargo, había algo que permanecía igual desde que lo conoció, sus arrebatadores ojos verdes. Últimamente Draco había evitado fijarse en ellos cuando estaban de frente pues sabía que terminaría sin aliento y con las piernas temblando, pero ahora podía perderse en ellos, soñar que lo veían con la misma devoción que él sentía, que sonreía en su presencia y que sus manos se unían como imanes.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a la biblioteca hoy? —preguntó Pansy a su lado.

Con reticencia Draco alejó sus ojos de Potter y vio a su amiga frente a él, que permanecía con una postura impecable, con solo una pequeña arruga en el lado izquierdo de su boca. Tal vez en otro momento apreciaría la preocupación de Pansy, pero ahora solo era un estorbo.

—No, iré solo —respondió levantándose, de cualquier forma, no iba a comer.

—Entonces te llevare uno poco de tarta de chocolate después, cuando te hayas instalado —agregó dándole una significativa ojeada su plato intacto.

Su estómago dio un doloroso retorcijón, pero su garganta se cerró ante la idea de comer. Abrió la boca para negarse más la firme mirada verde de su compañera le dejó en claro su postura.

—De acuerdo —dijo alejándose.

Mientras cruzaba las puertas dobles le echó un último vistazo a Potter, esperando que su imagen lo acompañara en su sombrío día, pero se sobresaltó al ver que unos ojos verdes se clavaban en él, una mirada acusatoria que le quemaba. Bajó de inmediato el rostro, saliendo a grandes zancadas. ¿Acaso Potter sabía lo que hacía, la tarea que le habían encomendado? ¿Podría ver las palabras de su Señor grabadas en su mente como él las sentía?

Huyo a un desierto patio interior donde se recargó en una pared, sintiendo su corazón desbocado.

—Cálmate, él no lo sabe, ¿Cómo podría? —masculló cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente—. Está bien, nadie lo sabe.

Luego de unos eternos minutos regulando su respiración supo que no podría sentarse tranquilamente en la biblioteca buscando libros de magia oscura, debía salir de ahí antes que las paredes del castillo se derrumbaran sobre él y lo asfixiaran. Se desabrochó un par de botones antes de salir disparado al Bosque Prohibido, deseando que la intimidad del tétrico lugar le permitirá respirar en calma, lejos de ojos verdes que le doblaban las rodillas y le quitaban la respiración.

Toda la mañana practicó las mismas dos palabras hasta que se quedó ronco. Fue patético, humillante y agotador fallar cada intento, pero lo ayudó a olvidar aquella mirada acusadora que le oprimía el corazón, porque incluso sabiendo que esa sería la forma en que Harry Potter lo vería el resto de su vida, un repugnante mortífago asesino, enfrentarlo no era lo mismo. Era doloroso.

—¡Reducto! —gritó con voz ronca. Finalmente, un hechizo salió de su varita y él árbol frente a él se volvió astillas —¡Reducto! —repitió a una inmensa piedra enterrada en el suelo, fue satisfactorio ver como se redujo a polvo— ¡Expulso! —el tronco donde descansaba su bolso salió despedido hasta chocar con otro inmenso árbol. Observó cómo sus pertenencias se esparcían por la tierra, hojas bailando en el aire y un caos de tinta manchan la fina piel de dragón de su bolso.

Se sentó en el suelo frente al desastre, sintiéndose cansado y levemente tranquilo. Recordando esta vez ojos verdes alegres, vivos, triunfantes antes de arrebatarle la snitch de entre sus dedos. Sintiéndose en paz.

* * *

Las siguientes dos semanas Draco se encontró a Potter en cada rincón del colegio. Su presencia le resultaba abrumadora luego de su exabrupto en el bosque a causa de una sola mirada suya, podía sentir sus ojos siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, las clases que compartían eran un verdadero reto para Draco, mantenerse impasible mientras su corazón latía desenfrenado era un desafío para su autocontrol Malfoy. Su pequeño placer culposo de espiar a Potter poniendo cara de perdido en clase de pociones había quedado en el olvido, pues cada vez que levantaba la vista de su caldero se encontraba a Potter con el rostro serio y los ojos entrecerrados en su dirección, incluso ignorando a la comadreja en su interminable charla.

Draco sabía que de seguir así se volvería loco, casi podía sentir su respiración en su espalda incluso estando totalmente solo en los pasillos. No era en absoluto la clase de atención que buscaba de él, lejos de ser halagadora era agobiante, lo mantenía alerta como un gato. No podía seguir reparando el armario pues no quería arriesgarse a que Potter supiera lo que ocultaba en la sala de menesteres, de ser así se lo diría al director y sus padres pagarían su descuido. La única forma de sentirse verdaderamente solo era en el Bosque Prohibido, practicando el patronus que había evolucionado a una blanca voluta de fantasmagórica cuando recordaba ese lejano viaje familiar a Paris donde comió coulant hasta casi vomitar y paseó por las orillas del río Sena con sus padres sujetándolo de cada mano, balanceando en el aire en medio de risitas cómplices.

Para fines de septiembre Draco estaba al borde de la histeria entre su paranoia, el armario y las cartas de los mortífagos narrándole con lujo de detalle que pasaría con sus padres si fallaba. Cada segundo libre de su investigación y sus visitas clandestinas a la sala lo pasaba en el bosque practicando.

—Si lo logro —murmuraba cada vez que fallaba—podré usarlo para proteger a mis padres. Podré usarlo para que escapemos muy lejos de él —continuaba esgrimiendo su varita—. Solo debo encontrar el recuerdo correcto.

Ese domingo, uno de los último que tendría una temperatura agradable, Draco se paseaba en el linde del bosque, justo del lado daba al Lago Negro, tratando de desaparecer el entumecimiento de sus piernas por pasar horas en la biblioteca disuadiendo a Pansy de alimentarlo a base de dulces y fruta. Estaba solo como siempre.

Escuchaba la risa y gritos de los estudiantes que aprovechaban el buen clima para refrescarse en la parte tranquila del lago, esa donde el calamar no se pasaba mucho y que el agua se mostraba más azul. Pudo ver incluso slytherin de su año haciendo un improvisado, y por supuesto elegante, picnic a las orillas. Y a unos cuantos metros se encontró al trío dorado. La sabelotodo estaba sentada bajo el resguardo de un inmenso roble, sin zapatos ni calcetas, con un libro cerrado en su regazo y con una sonrisa enorme; frente a ella la comadreja se había doblado los pantalones hasta la rodilla y chapoteaba con la corbata atada alrededor de la cabeza. Finalmente, sentado en una gran piedra en la orilla estaba Potter, empapado de pies a cabeza, el cabello le goteaba sobre su alegre rostro libre de lentes, sus mangas estaban dobladas hasta el codo y los primeros tres botones de su camisa estaban abiertos, movía los pies descalzos dentro del agua, riendo ruidosamente de su amigo.

Draco los vio desde su escondite, sintiendo como el corazón se le apretaba de forma dolorosa, sabiéndose más solo que nunca. Se mantuvo ahí, observando sus juegos tontos y su felicidad despreocupada. Y sobre todo viendo a Potter, con el corazón zumbándole en los oídos al notar como la camisa se adhería a su piel, y sonriendo inevitablemente cuando soltaba aquellas desordenadas carcajadas que le erizaban la piel. Pensó que si moría eso era lo que quería ver por última vez, que recordaría ese momento el resto de su vida.

—Tal vez... —susurró buscando su varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Le costó irse de ahí, dejando aquella visión tan fantástica atrás, pero si funcionaba habría valido la pena. Se internó rápidamente al corazón del bosque, a su escondite personal. Sentía una confusa mezcla de euforia y vergüenza, era casi asombroso como algo tan sencillo como ver a Potter pasando el tiempo con sus amigos era capaz de sonrojarlo, a él, el mortífago más joven de la historia, a él, que debía asesinar a un hombre, justo a él que había presenciado torturas y asesinatos. Esa reflexión lo hizo sentir aún más tonto y enamorado.

Respiró profundamente en el medio de su pequeño claro y evocó cada detalle de Harry Potter riendo a las orillas del Lago Negro, se concentró en la calidez que había en su pecho y la dolorosa alegría que le causó. Cerró los ojos.

—Expecto Patronus —musitó levantando la varita.

Se mantuvo quieto, temblando de expectación, dejando que la esperanza que había decidido olvidar en la mansión nuevamente lo inundará, lo abrazara, lo hiciera sentirse vivo.

Abrió los ojos con miedo, si aquello no funcionaba terminaría destrozado. Una tenue luz le alentó a alzar la vista de sus zapatos. Frente a él se erguía orgulloso un ciervo elegante, sin astas y con una delicadeza que nunca había visto en un animal. El aire se atascó en su pecho. Lentamente extendió su mano, el ciervo inclinó la cabeza con gesto casi cariñoso que le hizo saltar el corazón, pero su tacto volvió humo ahí donde se unían. La retiró de inmediato no obstante su patronus no parecía molesto, simplemente lo observaba con algo parecido a la curiosidad. En ese pequeño instante sintió una felicidad y paz inmensa, como si el recuerdo que usó le abrigara el corazón. Se alejó un paso, contemplándolo en su totalidad.

Draco Malfoy rio por primera vez en meses, rio hasta que le dolió el estómago y cayó de rodillas al suelo, rio hasta llorar. Rio sintiéndose libre.


	2. 12

**| H A R R Y |**

Harry tenía un secreto. Y una ligera obsesión. Lamentablemente para él, hace tiempo que ambas cosas dejaron de estar separadas.

Él sabía que no podía considerarse un adolescente común, por más que tratara de tener la tranquila y prometedora vida que sus compañeros disfrutaban, había una espada colgando sobre su cabeza, lista para caer cuando Voldemort chasqueara los dedos, había sido así desde que tenía doce años. En algún punto aceptó que siendo un chico fuera del promedio inevitablemente le ocurrirán cosas poco ordinarias, como entrar a un torneo mortal y compartir pensamientos con el mayor genocida de la época.

Aun con eso, ser consciente de que estaba enamorado de Draco Malfoy casi le causa una crisis nerviosa en medio del gran comedor al comienzo de quinto año. Hubiera deseado que fuese una epifanía en medio de sus muchos encuentros con la muerte, un solo y certero golpe que no le dejara más opción que resignarse ante la verdad, pero la vida pocas veces lo complacía, así que tuvo que ser de la manera difícil. Años de ira hirviente que lo engañaban cínicamente, deseos disfrazados de riñas en los pasillos, descarada repugnancia ante ojos platinados que lo perseguían en sueños. Fue lento, frustrante y confuso. Era lava en sus venas que de pronto convertía su impulso de borrarle la sonrisa burlona de un golpe a considerar un método mucho más placentero. Pensamientos que se desviaban de venganzas humillantes a cuestiones ridículas como si habría sangre veela en el excepcional linaje del rubio. Súbita vergüenza imaginando en las noches que habría debajo esas oscuras camisas de seda.

A fuego lento Malfoy se adueñó de su corazón. Lo que complicaba bastante el caos que era su vida.

Harry reconocía que años de riñas no desaparecerían con solo buenos sentimientos, en especial cuando el rubio no tenía idea de que él quería terminar la enemistad para pasar a otro tipo de relación. Tampoco ayudaba haber contribuido a encarcelar a su padre, prueba de ello era la ligerísima desviación de su tabique que Hermione no pudo reparar. Draco era un problema en toda la extensión de la palabra, pues era su enemigo y el objeto de sus fantasías más patéticas; robaba su concentración con una facilidad que casi lo insultaba y volvía su carrera para descubrir su plan mortífago en una vergonzosa excusa para seguirlo a través del castillo admirando su rostro sin impedimentos. Era tan caótico su amor que Harry a veces simplemente debía esconderse tras las cortinas de su cama para frenar su corazón y acomodar sus ideas.

Ese era al gran secreto que Harry Potter guardaba a capa y espada, uno que ni las clases de oclumancia de Snape revelaron. Pero lo cierto es que ese año su secreto parecía querer llevarlo a la tumba antes que Voldemort.

Él era consciente del tipo de persona que era Draco, de que sus acciones, por el motivo que fuesen, no eran justificables y que sus creencias eran inaceptables, que estaba relacionado de forma innegable con la persona que buscaba su muerte, es por ello que su pesquisa por descubrir el plan que urdía ese año le apretaba el pecho hasta dejarlo helado. Su conflicto entre su moral y sus sentimientos lo estaban desquiciando. Harry debía gastar hasta su último aliento por derrotar a Voldemort, más esa noción no aliviaba el dolor de saber que se había enamorado de la persona incorrecta. Y era malditamente frustrante no poder dejar de quererlo, incluso cuando sus ojos lo acusaban de mortífago mientras salía del comedor, no podía frenar la preocupación que sentía ante su enfermizo aspecto.

—¿Hoy también seguirás al hurón como su sabueso? —soltó Ron pasando un bocado wafles rebosantes de sirope de chocolate.

Harry le envió una mirada envenenada antes de volver su atención a la espalda de Malfoy, quién se deslizaba entre la marea de alumnos que pululaban en las puertas del gran comedor. Contempló como ralentizó su paso a medio camino y le regresó el contacto, luciendo pálido y ojeroso. Su corazón dio un doloroso tirón, pero su instinto le hizo entrecerrar los ojos en muda sospecha, un reflejo de años de peleas y desconfianza.

Para su sorpresa Malfoy salió huyendo, a Harry le costó cada gramo de autocontrol no salir corriendo a seguirlo. Cada día que pasaba desde el inicio de sexto año Malfoy parecía cada vez más agotado y nervioso, apenas se le dirigía una mirada, ni hablar de molestarlo como antaño. Admitía para sí mismo que no solo está preocupado por su aspecto desgravado, igualmente se encontraba algo resentido por la indiferencia que últimamente recibía.

—Al menos deberías terminar tu desayunar antes de seguirlo como un obseso —chistó Hermione retándolo en silencio.

Harry le dio un último vistazo a la puerta antes de tomar su tenedor para terminar sus huevos con tocino, a pesar de sus ansias por ir tras el rubio su hambre lo obligaría a robar comida de las cocinas más rápido de lo que quisiera, interrumpiéndolo en su tarea, desde su último estirón su hambre casi competía con la de Ron.

Se conformó con comprobar debajo de la mesa el mapa, notando como Malfoy se detenía en unos de los jardines interiores, no muy lejos de ahí. Infundiéndose cierta tranquilidad Harry se concentró en devorar su comida y repetir la ración de wafles. 

* * *

Seguir a Malfoy por el castillo se había vuelto su prioridad, luego de aquel intercambio en el comedor Harry lo había seguido a sol y sombra por semanas. En los momentos en que no podía hacerlo se mantenía vigilándolo en el mapa, notando con cierto asombro como el rubio pasaba todo su tiempo en la biblioteca y en el Bosque Prohibido. Se había enterado de que renunció al equipo de Quidditch así que le parecía lógico que el tiempo que consumía practicando lo aprovechara estudiando para los exámenes o planeando su siguiente movimiento como seguidor de Voldemort junto a sus compañeros de estudio permanentes: Zabini, Parkinson, Crabble y Goyle. Sin embargo, el bosque no le cuadra en absoluto, que él recordara a Malfoy le aterraba entrar a ahí, no tenía ningún sentido que la mayoría de las tardes, justo antes de anochecer, pasara horas inmóvil en el mismo lugar. Al comienzo creyó que Snape lo mandaba a conseguir ingredientes para sus asquerosas pociones o algún motivo que fuera lógico, no obstante, pronto notó que en realidad su frecuencia lo volvía casi una costumbre, de hecho, hasta podía recordar que saliendo de uno de sus entrenamientos lo había visto parado a un lado de la casa de Hagrid, inmóvil y terriblemente sospechoso. Pero lo más extraño es que al preguntarle al guardabosques este le dijese que para su sorpresa Malfoy se portó decente, algo descabellado viniendo de un purista de sangre como él.

Esa noche de viernes Harry entendió que debía averiguar la fijación de Malfoy con el Bosque Prohibido para descubrir su conspiración, se sentó en el alfeizar que daba a dicho lugar, con el mapa extendido detrás de las cartas de astronomía que planeaba copiar a Hermione antes de clase. Podía ver a el punto que representaba a Malfoy atravesando las colinas donde vivía Hagrid, estaba seguro de que si tuviera una mejor vista incluso podría distinguir su peculiar cabello entre las sombras de la noche. Mañana temprano tendría un entrenamiento y por la tarde el primer partido de la temporada contra Ravenclaw, después una fiesta en la sala común, sin importar demasiado el resultado del partido. El día siguiente había quedado con Hermione y Ron de disfrutar de los últimos días de sol en el Lago Negro, así que no le quedaba más opción que el lunes.

—Un knut por tus pensamientos —canturreó una voz a su lado.

Con un sobresalto Harry se volvió, Ginny estaba para frente a él, sonriendo y ofreciéndole una rana de chocolate.

—Me conformo con la rana —respondió tomando la golosina.

La pelirroja se hizo un espacio al otro lado del alfeizar, apoyando la espalda en el cristal y con los ojos sobre él. Casi por instinto Harry ocultó el mapa, ganándose una risa burlona a cambio.

—¿En serio crees que no sé que Fred y George te entregaron ese mapa hace años? —resopló abriendo su propia rana.

—Si, bueno… —balbuceo pasándose la mano por el cabello—, es la costumbre, supongo.

Ginny terminó su rana a pequeñas mordidas, desviando su vista a la chimenea apagada y con el rostro pensativo. Harry siguió su dirección, encontrándose a Ron y Hermione fingiendo interés a su partida de ajedrez, aunque él sabía que toda su atención estaba en esa conversación, era tan obvio que se sintió ofendido.

—De verdad están preocupados por ti, yo también lo estoy —dijo con suavidad su amiga—, no es sana esta obsesión que estas desarrollando por Malfoy —se enfrentó a él con el ceño apenas fruncido—. Entiendo que han sido rivales por años, pero esto no tiene ningún sentido Harry.

—Sé que suena loco, Ginny —suspiró echando la cabeza hacía atrás con cansancio—, pero Malfoy está planeando algo, yo lo sé —aseveró tratando de sonar firme.

—¿Planeando un complot mortífago dices? —replicó con tanta incredulidad que Harry se tensó— ¿Qué te hace creer eso?

—Su comportamiento es diferente este año —señaló incorporándose para enderezar la espalda y mirarla de frente—, es como si su mente estuviera muy lejos de aquí. Es… —gesticuló buscando las palabras, sin resultados— solo es diferente. Confía en mí en esto.

—¿Confiar en ti? —repitió exhalando—. Lo único que veo en Malfoy es que por una vez en su vida no esta actuando como un imbécil, y para ser sincera, lejos de preocuparme me alegra. No entiendo porque a ti no —dijo cruzándose de brazos y alzando las cejas.

—Es difícil de explicar, solo lo sé ¿De acuerdo? Estoy a punto de descubrir algo, lo único que necesito es más tiempo —masculló recordando su reciente hallazgo. Pero no podía decirlo es voz alta sin encontrar una prueba concreta, debía esperar un poco más— Gracias por la rana, tengo que irme —se levantó recogiendo sus papeles, dispuesto a reflexionar sobre posibles razones por las que porque Malfoy convirtió en un asiduo visitante del bosque.

—Harry, por favor —pidió Ginny sujetándolo de la mano—, somos tus amigos, si tan solo nos explicaras podríamos ayudarte —razonó con desesperación—. No tienes que cargar todo el peso del mundo en tus hombros —añadió incorporándose, aun con sus manos unidas.

—Lo siento, Ginny, de verdad tengo que irme —cortó zafándose delicadamente— Buenas noches —dijo girándose.

Subió a su habitación ignorando los llamados de la pelirroja y las evidentes miradas de inquietud de sus amigos.

* * *

Después de un fin de semana de relajación y agradables distracciones, el lunes Harry despertó lleno de energía para continuar con su tarea. Era el día de descubrir qué ocultaba Malfoy en el Bosque Prohibido.

Había cenado temprano y luego se había confinado en su habitación fingiendo dolor de cabeza, aunque sus amigos no parecían demasiado convencidos lo dejaron ir. Apenas media hora después tomó su capa invisible y cuidadosamente escapó de la sala común, vigilando como sus amigos hacían tarea desde la mesa baja frente a la chimenea en compañía de Neville. Después de eso guardó la capa, apresurando a llegar al bosque, donde el rubio ya llevaba un par de minutos.

El cielo empezaba a colorearse en tonos cálidos cuando alcanzó el linde de los árboles, rodeando la cabaña de Hagrid para evitar distracciones, se internó tanto como pudo antes de regresar a la capa, con ayuda del mapa llegó al punto exacto donde su rival caminaba perezoso. Escuchó pisadas y el susurro de su cadenciosa voz.

Con cuidado se apoyó detrás de un grueso tronco, el lugar perfecto donde solo le bastó inclinarse para encontrarse con la imagen de un pálido y ojeroso Draco Malfoy enfundado en una gruesa túnica que desentonaba con el agradable clima de ese día. Tenía un libro en las manos, que ojeaba lentamente mientras deambulaba en círculos.

—Otra pérdida de tiempo —exhaló agotado—. Debó revisar la biblioteca de la mansión en vacaciones, tal vez ahí lo encuentre —concluyó cerrando el libro. Guardó el ejemplar en su túnica y saco su varita.

Harry se tensó, no había forma de que supiera que estaba ahí pero aun así deslizó su varita del interior de su manga, luego de su choque en el tren sabía que Draco no iba a cortarse con él, incluso cuando a Harry le dejaba un mal sabor de boca hechizar al rubio. Si lograba petrificarlo era más probable que algún de los seres que vivían en el bosque lo hallase antes que sus amigos, no quería arriesgarse a enfrentar al rubio cuando últimamente parecía tan inestable.

—Al menos conseguí un poco de buena compañía —dijo alzando la varita. Harry estaba a punto saltar—. Expecto patronus —murmuró con un amago de sonrisa.

Se quedó paralizado, ¿Desde cuándo Malfoy podía convocar un patronus?

Harry contuvo la respiración mientras el luminoso humo cobraba forma, genuinamente curioso por el animal que adoptaría el conjuro, más allá de un cisne o un hurón no se le ocurría un bestia capaz de asemejarse a él. Se inclinó aún más para tener una mejor visión y cuando la obtuvo se quedó de piedra. Era un ciervo.

—Sé que debo estar siendo un pesado contigo, lo lamento por eso —susurró Malfoy extendiendo su palma, el patronus la acarició con su hocico hasta deshacerse por un momento—, pero de verdad necesito sentir que no estoy tan solo como me siento.

Harry no estaba seguro de saber respirar, ni tampoco entendía que lo impactaba más, si Malfoy haciendo un patronus, que este fuera un ciervo o la confesión que acababa de hacer. Estaba temblando y boqueando, de no ser por la capa se habría avergonzado de su aspecto.

No entendía, no entendía nada en absoluto. Tuvo que retroceder, negándose a escuchar el desolador monólogo de rubio, de lo contrario perdería la capacidad de moverse y pensar, terminaría saltando sobre ese slytherin ladrón para exigir una explicación de por qué tenía su patronus.

Corrió de regreso al castillo guardando descuidadamente la capa en uno de sus bolsillos. Necesitaba calmarse, necesitaba respirar, necesitaba pensar. Merlín, necesitaba a Hermione.

Mientras cruzaba el castillo el cielo se tintó de negro y una pequeña parte de él, la que aun no había colapsado, se preguntaba si Malfoy habría regresado ya, si se hallaba a salvo, fuera del bosque. Alejó ese pensamiento, tenía que obtener una explicación primero. Encontró a su amiga sentada en el mismo lugar que la dejó, esta vez sin Ron o Neville. Sin perder tiempo se acercó, tratando de no reflejar el desastre que era.

—Hola, Hermione —saludó componiendo una sonrisa que sabía tambaleaba y sentándose a su lado, en el suelo—¿Y Ron?

—Fue a las cocinas a molestar a los elfos —respondió con irritación —, le dije que no debía obligarlos a trabajar después de la cena, pero aparentemente Ron pierda la capacidad de razonar sin no come cada media hora —farfulló levantando la vista al fin— ¿No estabas en tu habitación? —inquirió alzando las cejas.

—Yo, eh… es que… —balbuceó tamborileando los dedos sobre su pierna—, tengo una duda —soltó riendo nervioso.

Hermione frunció el ceño antes de asentir, alentándolo a continuar.

—¿Pueden robarte tu patronus? —preguntó tan rápido que casi se ahoga con su propia lengua. Cómo ella lo entendió, no le quedaba claro.

—¿A qué te refieres, Harry? —respondió—Es obvio que nadie puede robártelo.

—No hablo del hechizo como tal —cortó haciendo nerviosos aspavientos—, sino, ya sabes, del animal… de su forma.

Hermione se apoyó en el sofá detrás de ella, pensativa. Harry se sentía cada vez más acalorado.

— No he leído ningún caso como ese, sinceramente —dijo mirando al techo—. De cualquier forma, no hay muchas investigaciones recientes sobre eso, solo algunas teorías, pero nada concreto —se encogió de hombros como disculpándose.

— No importa, dímelas —saltó arrodillándose frente a ella en un segundo—. Por favor —añadió logrando que la castaña lo mirara con extrañeza.

—¿Estás bien? —examinó tocando su frente con clara preocupación— Luces agitado —aseguró retirando su mano al encontrar su piel tibia.

— No es nada, continua —pidió tratando de conservar la calma.

Hermione tardó unos tortuosos segundos en asentir y enderezarse.

—La forma que toman inicialmente depende del mago que lo invoca, influyen muchos factores—empezó—, incluso puede llegar a cambiar de su animal original por algún evento que causa un efecto tan profundo en el alma que puede repercutir en la esencia misma del mago, como la pérdida de un ser querido —enumeró alzando un dedo—. Luego está la que ya conoces, Harry —continuó bajando un poco el tono y alzando un segundo dedo—, la de tus padres, sus patronus se complementan con el de su alma gemela —finalizó con cierto aire maternal.

Harry sintió a su estómago dar un giro ante esa última perspectiva, sus manos sudaban y sentía algodón en la garganta.

—Hay una tercera teoría del por qué toman esa forma —agregó sobresaltando a su amigo, su voz sonaba un poco vacilante—, es una hipótesis, por supuesto —añadió rápidamente—, pero un investigador brasileño cree que el recuerdo que usas para invocarlo por primera vez puede definir su aspecto —explicó mirándolo con aprensión— Tu usaste un recuerdo de tu padre, ¿No? Tal vez es por eso es un ciervo —Hermione le dio una sonrisa consoladora.

Si antes Harry se sentía agitado ahora juraba haber enfermado porque sentía todo su cuerpo embotado y su cabeza bajo el agua. Se levantó torpemente y tartamudeo una despedida hacia Hermione. Huyó a su dormitorio y se escondió tras las cortinas de su cama, ahí donde su amiga no podría seguirlo y Ron no lo molestaría.

Con un hechizo silenciador Harry se dio el lujo de sucumbir a la histeria.

Se negaba a creerlo, se negaba a ponerle nombre, se negaba a tener esperanzas de que no había tirado su corazón al vacío como siempre pensó, se negaba llanamente a tener esperanzas en primer lugar. Harry había aprendido por las malas como funcionaban las cosas para él, y la esperanza solo era una fuente de dolorosa decepción. Había anhelado tener la aprobación de su familia muggle y esta lo había menospreciado. Había creído que podría tener un hogar con Sirius y había visto su sueño desvanecerse en el aire. Había confiado en que Dumbledore podría vencer a Voldemort sin necesidad de intervenir y la profecía lo había abofeteado. Harry Potter había aprendido que la esperanza no era cosa suya.

¿Así que por qué debía tenerla ahora? 

* * *

Harry llevaba tres días sin dormir y evitando a Malfoy como el diablo a la cruz, excepto cuando lo seguía hasta el Bosque Prohibido, donde se escondía para verlo conversar con su patronus, con su ciervo.

En sus noches de insomnio Harry se sentaba en la desierta sala común, con el mapa mostrando a Malfoy en su dormitorio y pensando, sintiendo. Él sabía que estaba enamorado de Draco, era un hecho que había aceptado hace tiempo, pero nunca había creído, ni en sus sueños, que podría ser correspondido. Era como estar quemándose por tanto tiempo que había dejado de sentir, y repentinamente alguien había llegado para recordarle que dolía, que en realidad nunca había dejado de sentir, solo se había acostumbrado. Draco mantuvo su corazón quemándose por más de un año y luego, con un solo hechizo, lo alejó del fuego. Lo que Harry no sabía si era para curarlo o para convertirlo en cenizas él mismo.

Estaba tan confundido y aterrado con lo que significaba lo que vio, ¿Solo debía aceptar que había posibilidad de que ese amor no fuera unilateral? ¿Qué todos esos años se los había pasado fingiendo odiar a una persona que también estaba enamorado de él? ¿Qué simplemente podía caminar hasta Draco y besarlo sin que este lo maldijera? Y luego de eso ¿Qué? Draco era hijo de un mortífago, había una enorme posibilidad que él mismo lo fuese, en algún momento se encontrarían en la batalla, en diferentes bandos, con Draco buscando su cabeza y él sin poder levantar su varita contra el rubio, ¿Y entonces qué?

Vio el mapa de nueva cuenta, supuso que Draco estaba durmiendo, ignorante de su conflicto interno. ¿Debía arriesgarse como siempre? Hasta ahora había funcionado, continuaba vivo y eso, con su historial, era un gran logro.

—¿En serio tu eres mi alma gemela? —musitó viendo la marca—, ¿De verdad tu eres el otro ciervo? —rio con amargura.

El patronus de su madre había adoptado la forma del de su padre porque se amaban más que nada, ¿Funcionaría para él también?

* * *

El viernes Harry había reunido finalmente el valor para enfrentar a Malfoy, después de una semana de no seguirlo y apenas observarlo. Luego del pánico había estado aturdido un par de días en los que apenas habló o comió, hasta que Ginny lo golpeó con una bludger en pleno entrenamiento y le gritó que despertara o la próxima vez lo arrojaría al lago. Había funcionado para concentrarse esa tarde y despertar de su letargo emocional.

Estaba decidido, su vida era una tormenta permanente, en cualquier momento un rayo lo alcanzaría y sería todo, pero no pensaba sentarse a esperar que eso sucediese. Él único que podía romper su corazón era Draco, no la expectativa de qué haría Voldemort. Él era un gryffindor, él iba hacer honor a su casa. Y si tenía suerte, también le robaría un beso a Malfoy. Si se acobardaba le pediría a Ginny que de verdad lo arrojara al lago, conociéndola de pasó le metería la cabeza bajó el agua un rato.

El crepúsculo lo acompañó a través del bosque, con el cuerpo hormigueándole como en su primer partido de Quidditch, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho y tan lleno de adrenalina que podría lanzarse de la torre de astronomía sin escoba. No tenía nada planeado, pero la improvisación solía ayudarle.

Se acercó en silencio, sin la capa, él ya no iba a ocultarse. Malfoy estaba ahí, sentado en el suelo, abrazándose las rodillas y viendo su patronus con una calidez que Harry nunca había visto en sus ojos. Fue instintivo levantar su varita y, apenas susurrando el hechizo, convocar su propio guardián. Sin pedirlo su ciervo, con una majestuosa cornamenta, galopó entre los árboles hasta unirse al del rubio. Malfoy se incorporó de inmediato con clara sorpresa en su rostro, contemplando como ambos animales caminaban un alrededor del otro.

—Se veía un poco solo —dijo acercándose. Metió las manos a sus bolsillos para evitar gesticular como tonto.

—Potter —exclamó asustado girándose, el poco color de su rostro desapareció.

—Malfoy —respondió esbozando una sonrisa que esperaba fuera confiada y tranquila—. Lindo patronus —agregó dándole un vistazo a los susodichos. Los ciervos permanecían de frente, juntando con delicadeza sus hocicos, como reconociéndose después de un largo tiempo. El estómago de Harry dio un vuelco.

Malfoy le dio una mirada indescifrable antes de darle la espalda y cruzarse de brazos.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —escupió acido, Harry casi podía ver sus músculos tensarse.

—Un momento de paz —se encogió de hombros—, y un poco de compañía —añadió parándose a su lado, admirando su perfil. En otro momento hubiera suspirado por aquella nariz respingada y labios finos.

—Que estupidez, tienes una cosa o la otra —chistó bufando, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Me largo, mantente lejos y muerte en tu paz —dijo comenzando a caminar hacia el castillo.

Los patronus se desvanecieron en el aire. Harry tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

—Yo creo justo ahora tengo un poco de ambas —exclamó levantando la voz y dando un paso en su dirección—. ¿Sabías cual era el animal de mi patronus? —preguntó ansioso.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió deteniéndose— ¿Por qué me importaría algo como eso? —giró solo para darle una mueca altiva que a Harry le supo a mentira. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que el rubio estaba a la defensiva. 

—Entonces no es una coincidencia —murmuró soltando una pequeña risa nerviosa y ampliando su sonrisa. Sacó las manos de sus bolsillos por qué, dio un paso al frente.

—De verdad estás loco —comentó negando con la cabeza y retomando su camino.

Harry, que sentía la sangre burbujeando y el cuerpo liviano, alcanzó al rubio de un par de zancadas, tomando su delgada muñeca para girarlo.

—Pero al parecer solo ya no —dijo ante la indignada mirada platinada que recibía.

Con agilidad propia de un buscador Harry tomó con delicadeza el rostro de Draco y unió sus labios con suavidad. Solo un roce que le supo a paraíso, un toque que le dejó la cabeza en las nubes y el cuerpo vibrando. Apoyó su frente en la contraria, con las mejillas doliendo de sonreír. Draco tenía el rostro imposiblemente rojo y estupefacto, causándole una risa que le vino desde el corazón.

—Hola, alma gemela —susurró antes de inclinarse otra vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Especialmente a CuquiLuna, me alegra que hallas disfrutado releyendo el capítulo, espero leerte pronto <3

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue inspirado en un comic de Artdeciell, quien tiene una preciosa tira sobre Draco y Harry que recomiendo leer si quieres que tu corazón se alegre. 
> 
> Este es el primer fic que escribo desde hace años así que espero que les guste <3


End file.
